DILO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Sólo una vez quiero oírlo… Yullen… ¡Por el día del amor!...


**DILO**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

Sólo una vez quiero oírlo… **Yullen**… **¡Por el día del amor!**...

**N/A:** OK. No es la mejor de mis ideas, pero quería hacerlo…

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡TODOS USTEDES!!**

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**DILO**

Aquella tranquila mañana el samurái se encontraba en una sala de entrenamiento ejercitándose como normalmente hacía.

—Kanda…—una vocecilla le llamó.

—…—pensó que si le ignoraba se iría

—Kanda…—la vocecilla volvió a llamarle.

—…—por supuesto volvió a ignorarle, pensó que si seguía haciéndolo la persona se marcharía, además era bueno ignorando gente.

Pero luego de unos minutos:

— ¡BaKanda…!—gritó, desconcentrándolo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, moyashi?!—preguntó esperando que después se largara.

— ¡Es Allen! Y…—dudó en continuar.

— ¿Y?—le apresuró.

—…—pero no respondió.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo si no tienes nada que decirme—volvía a su entrenamiento.

— ¡Pero yo…!—le escuchó tomar aire.

Volvía a enfundar a Mugen con calma cuando:

— ¡Di "Te amo"!—gritó.

— ¡Ahh!—se cortó al dejar en entrar sin cuidado a Mugen en su funda por lo dicho.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijiste?!—le veía fúrico mientras uno de sus dedos sangraba.

— ¡Pues eso! Sólo una vez quiero oírlo salir de tu boca—a pesar de estar colorado mostraba determinación.

— ¡Jeh! como si fuera a decir semejante tontería—comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

—Dilo sólo una vez y te dejaré en paz—le bloqueó el paso poniéndose frente a él con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

—No—le vio con advertencia y lo pasó.

— ¡Kanda!—llamó.

— ¡¿Ahora qué?!—

Volteó, dispuesto a cortarlo si salía con otra tontería, pero su mano herida fue tomada por las del albino, quien lamió su dedo colocando enseguida una tirita en el corte. Ante eso se paralizó y quedó callado por un momento, viendo el rostro colorado del albino, sonrojándose también, aunque muy levemente.

—Dilo—pidió viéndole fijamente, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

—Che—se deshizo del agarre y continúo su camino molesto consigo mismo.

—Dilo—repitió siguiéndole.

Pero el samurái creía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se deshiciera de él, además nunca perdería ante el moyashi, claro que no contaba con que a la inversa también se aplicaba.

Así la travesía comenzó…

Por los pasillos de la Orden…

—Dilo—repetía Allen siguiendo a Kanda.

—…—quien fingía no oírlo.

En las termas…

—Dilo—repetía cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, sentado en el escalón de la separación entre las termas y el vestuario.

—…—tenía un tic en su ceja, estando con su cuerpo bajo el agua.

En el comedor…

—Ñam… Dilo… Ñam…—repetía sentado a su lado entre bocado y bocado.

—Sob… Grrm… Sob…—gruñía entre sorbida y sorbida de su soba.

Con Komui…

— ¿Entendieron de que tratará la misión?—preguntó no estando seguro de que le hubieran hecho caso.

—…Si… Dilo…—repetía luego de responder, como hizo durante la explicación.

—…—con molestia en su rostro, tamborileaba con sus dedos en su brazo.

En el tren…

—Dilo—repetía mientras veía por la ventana.

—…—una vena se exaltaba mientras trataba de leer los detalles de la misión.

En la misión…

—Trae la salvación a esta pobre alma… Dilo…—repetía luego de destruir un Akuma.

—…—Mugen destruye a todos los Akumas restantes de una, a pesar de ser decenas de ellos.

En el techo del tren…

— ¿Por qué estás afuera?… Dilo…—repite encontrando al samurái.

—…—su puño hace una abolladura en el tren.

En la biblioteca…

—Pronto acabaremos el reporte de la misión… Dilo…—repite mientras continua escribiendo.

—…— el tomo de una enciclopedia sale volando.

— ¡Itte…! Veo muchos Pandas…—el tomo alcanzó la cabeza de un conejo pelirrojo mientras un Panda sólo pasa sobre él para entrar a la biblioteca.

Fuera de la habitación de Kanda…

—Dilo—ve al dueño entrar.

—…—da un portazo

A lado de la cama de Kanda…

—Dilo…—trata de hablar a su inconsciente, susurrando a su oído.

—…—luego de sacar al albino cierra con llave su puerta.

Fuera de la habitación de Kanda…

— ¡Dilo!— se abriga mejor con la cobija que llevó.

—…—sale con Mugen, dispuesto a hacer ensalada de moyashi.

Por donde pasen…

— ¡Ahh! Dilo…—esquiva lo mejor que puede los ataques.

—…—tiene una enorme aura oscura, un demonio puede verse tras el, un brillo psicópata se ha apoderado de sus ojos.

Al amanecer…

—Aff… Dilo… Aff…—jadea aun escapando.

—…Aff…….Aff…—aun quiere matarlo.

Lenalee los ve llegar del bosque.

—…Dilo…— arrastrándose casi, en dirección al comedor.

—………—siguiéndole en igual condición.

En el comedor…

—Ñam… Dilo… Ñam…—sentado a su lado se recupera de la carrera comiendo.

—…—sus palillos se rompen en su mano.

—… Dilo…—acaricia su pansa habiendo terminado sus alimentos.

— ¡¡TE AMO, estúpido moyashi!!—le gritó viéndole penetrantemente.

El silencio inundó el lugar…

La comida se le quema a Jerry…

Lenalee deja caer la charola con las tazas de café…

Algunos buscadores y exorcistas escupen lo que comen o se ahogan con ello…

Y Allen:

—………………OK…—primero le vio sorprendido, después feliz, después triste y finalmente indiferente, dijo aquello, tomó sus platos los llevó a Jerry y salió del lugar.

Murmullos y cuchicheos inundaron el comedor, entonces.

Kanda partió en dos la mesa, acallando a todos y se retiró también del lugar.

—"Estúpido moyashi, ¿qué rayos fue eso?"—pensaba mientras se dirigía al lugar en donde empezó todo.

Al llegar ahí no llegó a entrar, pues escuchó unos sollozos.

—…Snif… Snif… Tim… Lo logre… Es capaz de decir "Te amo". Pero… snif… nunca me lo dirá a mí por que lo sienta realmente… Snif… Snif…—era el moyashi.

—"¡¡Maldita sea!!"—no sabía que hacer con aquella información, así que de momento se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba dormir había sido demasiado cansado tratar de ignorar al moyashi y después terminar tratando de matarle.

Habiendo descansado, fue a darse una un baño rápido, para después ir a comer, ya que a diferencia del peliblanco, esa mañana salió del comedor antes de terminar sus alimentos.

Era la hora de la comida cuando terminó su baño, por lo que al llegar al comedor había muchas personas ahí.

Apenas entró se percató de que no dejaban de hablar de él emparejado con el pequeño exorcista. Cosa que extrañamente no le incomodó.

Aunque también se dio cuenta de que la alusión de una posible relación entre el moyashi y el conejo le había provocada una irrazonable furia.

Mientras comía su soba, trajo a su mente recuerdos de varias ocasiones en que sentía "algo" por el moyashi o en contra del conejo por estar con él cuando los divisaba de lejos por casualidad, es decir sin que el conejo tuviese _intensión_ de fastidiarle a _él_, específicamente.

Entonces se encontró a si mismo sin arrepentimiento ante lo dicho en la mañana, dándose cuenta que, estúpidamente, se había negado sentir ese "algo" desde hacía ya mucho tiempo; podría simplemente dejar que todo siguiese como hasta el momento, excusándose de decir aquello por un estúpido reto cuando el conejo le preguntarse (porque era un curioso que le gustaba fastidiar), pero no lo haría por que el idiota del moyashi no sabía que era correspondido y habiendo hecho su relación pública, incluso antes de que el pelo de anciano la diera por cierta, se ahorraría el tener que deshacerse de los insectos indeseables que, bien sabía, deseaban la miel que era el chiquillo.

Ahora que todos sabían que Kanda Yuu era su dueño nadie se le acercaría si querían conservar sus vidas, por otro lado, siempre podría contar con Mugen para deshacerse de aquellos que se atrevieran a hacerlo.

En cuanto acabo de comer y notando que no se encontraba el moyashi en el lugar, se marchó con intenciones de encontrarle.

— ¡Moyashi!—le llamó al verle en un pasillo, al parecer volvía de tomar un baño, pues sus cabellos estaban mojados.

— ¡Que es Allen!—se detuvo, volteando a aclararle, a pesar de tener los ojos levemente hinchados.

—Di "Te amo"—ignorando su reclamo, se colocó frente a él viéndole fijamente.

— ¿"Te amo"?—ladeando la cabeza, le vio confundido.

—Dilo—repitió.

—Te amo…—dijo simplemente sin entender aun, pero terminó sonrojándose.

Sonriendo satisfecho, tomó al desprevenido albino entre sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

— ¡¿Qué…?!—aun más sonrojado, no entendía que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Jeh! Quita esa cara de idiota—se separó lentamente del otro.

— ¿Por qué…?—aun impactado, llevó una mano a sus labios.

—Ahora eres mío—quitando aquella mano, depositó un fugaz beso y comenzó a alejarse.

Una gran sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del albino, porque sabía que Kanda Yuu no es el tipo de personas que va por ahí bromeando y robando besos a cualquier persona, mucho menos si se trata de otro hombre.

— ¡Cuando dije que sólo una vez quería oírlo, mentí! ¡Dilo otra vez!—gritó para que el otro alcanzara a escuchar:

— ¡No!—contestó simplemente.

— ¡Waah! ¡Bakanda! ¡Dilo!—corrió para ponerse a su lado y volver a empezar, pero esta vez sabiendo que se lo diría, tarde o temprano, sintiendo amor por él…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!!!!**


End file.
